


never could be any other way

by PhoenixGryffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Shameless Smut, Sith Rey, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGryffin/pseuds/PhoenixGryffin
Summary: From the position where he’s kneeling between her legs, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren removes his head from her thighs, looks up at her as if seeking approval.(or, the one where Supreme Leaders Rey Palpatine and Kylo Ren reign together with the power of the Dark Side)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	never could be any other way

When she kills him, it’s _magnificent_.

Rey grasps Leia’s old saber tightly, swings the blade pure and true in an arcing motion. Her grandfather dies instantly. The once-great Emperor Palpatine crumbles, half-severed corpse radiating some sort of black energy. Rey finds that she’s shaking. She closes her eyes. The energy from her grandfather’s corpse seeks about for a home, finds her to be a suitable host. She is within and without.

She can feel it—the energy, the _power_ —surging within her. This, then— _this_ was her destiny. Her whole life, she’d been looking for a home, a place to belong, a _family_. She has a family now, a real blood family. They’re all here. 

Rey Palpatine will never be alone again. She opens her eyes, surveys the room full of skulls and darkness. There’s chanting, and though she doesn’t know the words, she feels the meaning resonate deep within her soul. 

Enter, as if on cue, Ben Solo with a blaster.

Rey smiles. How ironic, this.

“You’re a bit late,” she says, grinning just a bit too widely. For a second, he smiles, too—the relaxed expression looks unfamiliar on his normally-so-tense face. Then he notices her, _really_ notices her, and his face goes blank.

“You’re not—you didn’t—”

“I am a Palpatine,” says Rey simply, for it’s the only answer she knows. 

“Rey—” he says. “Oh n—Rey, I didn’t, I changed my—”

“Join me,” says Rey, and the chamber echoes around her with the voice of hundreds. _Join me. Join me_. “Join us.”

“I—” says Ben Solo. Says Kylo Ren. 

“Well?” says Rey, laughing in triplicate. “Take my hand, won’t you, you were the one all on about it earlier.”

“Rey, we can still—”

“Still _what_?” Rey laughs, glancing up at the sky. Some of the rebels seem to have found a way to escape, which is good—no, no, _bad,_ they must be _destroyed_ —they can be dealt with at a later date.

“They’re your friends,” says Ben. “...Aren’t they?”

Rey scoffs. “Leaving me here? Alone? To take on the all-powerful Emperor of the Sith? Sure. Some friends they are.”

Ben— _no,_ Kylo Ren—glances downward. Behind him, the Sith start chanting again.

Rey looks at him for a long time, then turns around, walking towards her destiny. Her birthright.

“Wait!” 

“What?” says Rey, turning back to look at him just before she ascends the throne. “Would you not rule with me?”

There’s an imperceptible shift in Kylo Ren’s face at that. 

“I—I threw away my lightsaber, Rey, I thought that I—that _we_ —”

“ _We_ can still be, Kylo,” she says. “Come with me.” And now she’s the one extending her hand, the same way he had to her many times before. It’s poetic, really.

“Rey, I—”

“Please—” The _please_ slips out of her before she can stop herself—a sign of weakness, _pathetic_ —but it affects Kylo Ren like nothing else had before. There’s something in his eyes. The Rey of the past, the weak one who cared for things like kindness and friendships and feelings, might have called it _longing_.

“You win, Rey,” he says, softly, gently, as if to a wounded animal. “You win.”

He takes her hand.

* * *

Supreme Leader Rey Palpatine sits atop her throne, watches the destruction at hand from behind the indestructible one-way glass of her throne room window. The rebels are being crushed—they always are, these days. There is no such thing as “balance” in this world. The Dark Side of the Force has made sure of that. She herself has made sure of that.

From the position where he’s kneeling between her legs, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren removes his head from her thighs, looks up at her as if seeking approval. Palpatine smiles, roughly pushes his head back down, moans in pleasure as his tongue goes to work.

Ren’s hands grasp the outside of her thighs; he bites the inside of them and she gasps, pain setting her body alight. Pain is the only way she feels pleasure now. She hasn’t bothered to look at the inside of her legs for a long time; surely they’re covered with bite marks and scratches. Just the way she likes it.

As she’s about to come, Ren moves his head away from her—stands up—in one smooth motion has his hand around her neck and is choking her, _really_ choking her, not just with the Force. He pins her to the throne with both his hand and the rest of his body.

“You _bastard_ ,” Palpatine manages to choke out from her restricted airways.

Ren smiles, a small one with just the corner of his mouth upturned. He never smiles more than that nowadays. “Oh, but I thought you liked it.”

He slaps her in the face. In the same moment, he leans in to kiss her and she’s kissing him back, fighting for dominance as best she can. His grasp on her throat relaxes just a bit, and Palpatine sees her chance, instantly sinking her teeth into the exposed flesh on his collarbone and biting down hard. Ren moans underneath her, instantly aroused.

Once Palpatine is satisfied she’s left a mark, she releases him, and now it’s her fellow Supreme Leader’s turn to bite down until she’s a gasping whining primal thing, consumed only by pain. The Dark Side of the Force never feels as strong within her as it does in these moments. 

He lets go, frowns just a bit.

“What,” says Palpatine sharply, annoyed at his supposed sudden loss of interest.

“The mark,” he says. “It—you might want to wear higher-collared robes for a few days.”

Palpatine puts a hand to her neck, feels the pain emanating from a spot higher up than anywhere he’s ever bitten before.

“God _damn_ it, can’t you do anyth—” but before she finishes Ren’s on top of her again, pinning her wrists down on the armrests of the chair, kissing her, grinding against her with the full weight of his body. Rey—no, _no_ , _Palpatine_ —Palpatine whimpers with pleasure, desperately wanting relief from the endless teasing but knowing he’ll make her beg for it.

Eventually Ren grows weary of her endless moanings of _please, please_ and undoes the fastens on his pants. He enters her surprisingly gently at first, but without warning picks her up and carries her just off the throne before slamming her into its side to continue his rhythmic fucking. She’s managed to get her nails underneath his shirt and digs them into his skin; Palpatine can tell from Ren’s muttered curse words that she’s having some effect on him. 

“You like it, don’t you,” she gasps, raking her nails down his back. Already in thrall to her and near orgasm, he whimpers.

“You’re so pathetic, so _easy_ ,” whispers Palpatine. She knows his body better than she knows her own at this point, knows exactly what to say to make him all hers. He shudders, gasps, and finally comes, whimpering. She strokes his hair a bit—the one show of affection she’ll allow. He looks up at her, and the expression in his face is so full of—emotion, some kind of emotion, she can’t read those anymore—so full of _something_ that it disgusts her. 

Palpatine stands up abruptly, returns to the throne. Ren follows her slowly, like a little lost puppy, and when he gets to her Palpatine pushes his head back between her thighs, doesn’t release him until he’s made her come three times in a row.

* * *

“We don’t look each other in the eyes anymore,” says Ren. “During—during sex. We used to.”

It’s nighttime. The two of them are in the bed they share; it’s adjacent to the throne room. Today’s battle against the rebels had been a raging success. They’d won—the Final Order had won. They always win, now.

“I suppose we did,” replies Palpatine, examining her nails. She’s turned away from Ren but can feel his gaze boring into her back, straight and true. He’s been having doubts again, it seems. Sometimes she doesn’t know why she keeps him around.

“Do you...miss it?”

Palpatine laughs. “I? _Miss_ it? I’m the Supreme Leader of the Sith—of the entire _galaxy_! I have no further desire for intimacy, Ren.”

“You can just call me Kylo, you know. Or—or Ben.”

Palpatine scoffs. “Ben Solo is dead.”

“I know,” says Ren. “I’m just saying. If you wanted.”

“I don’t.”

Between the sheets, Ren shifts—Palpatine can hear him turn over, presumably to face the ceiling. She sighs and turns to face him.

“Tomorrow we’ll go over our fleets, see how many those rebel scum took out. And then we can plan for the next—”

“Do you miss them?” He’s looking in her eyes now, and she finds she can’t quite meet his gaze.

Palpatine scoffs. “The rebels? Never.”

“Not once? You—you seemed like you.. _.loved_ them, once.”

“The Dark Side of the Force does not allow for _love_ , Supreme Leader Ren, and you’re foolish to—”

Kylo Ren grabs her hand and squeezes—just a light squeeze, just once. And it’s stupid, but just for a second, Rey—no, _Palpatine_ is her name, goddamn it, she keeps _forgetting_ —wishes things were different, but can’t quite verbalize why or how. There’s a small, persistent ache deep in her soul.

And then the moment passes, and Supreme Leader Palpatine releases Ren’s hand, turning away from him again. Things are now as they were always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in over two years, and it's Rey and Kylo gone Sith and shamelessly fucking. When inspiration hits, it...really hits, huh?
> 
> Title is from the run-out groove of "A Day in the Life" by the Beatles.


End file.
